


Помощи не жди

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не так-то просто найти идеальный подарок, а иногда для этого и вовсе приходится пережить многое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помощи не жди

— Мне нужен идеальный подарок. Мне нужен подарок, который будет говорить: «Чувак, ты самый лучший парень в мире, и я испытываю к тебе огромную платоническую гетеросексуальную любовь».

— Напиши в Холлмарк, чтобы выпустили такую открытку, — зевает его сестра. — Хотя, знаешь, забей, всё равно все считают, что вы тра…

— Следи за языком! — Дилан закрывает глаза и уши. Уши руками, глаза сами по себе.

— Ты лучше последи за тумблером, — фыркает она.

— Перестань быть частью фандома, стань моей семьёй и придумай подарок.

— Придумывай сам, Дилан, тебе же нужно.

Дилан смотрит на неё несчастным взглядом, но это не работает, и Дилан решает играть грязно.

— Я сделаю так, что Колтон придёт на твой выпускной, — обещает он.

— Подлый манёвр, — она поджимает губы. — Хорошо, мы найдём самый лучший в мире подарок для твоего альфы.

— Я сделаю так, что на твой выпускной придут Колтон и Дэниэл, если ты поможешь мне с подарком и при этом не произнесёшь ни одной шутки про стерек.

— Пять шуток в день, и я согласна.

— Одну.

— Четыре.

— Три.

— Две.

— Договорились. 

— Вот блин, — она обиженно смотрит на него. — Козёл ты, Дилан.

— Я вынужден защищаться, — он разводит руками.

*

— Бейсбольная бита.

Дилан стонет и едва не падает от отчаяния.

— Серьёзно? Ты серьёзно это предложила? Он играет в бейсбол с семи лет! С семи!

— Ну, вот. Ему точно пригодится ещё одна бита.

— Почему я попросил помощи у тебя? — Дилан с размаху хлопает себя по лбу, на него оглядываются другие посетители торгового центра. А две девочки лет двенадцати начинают пихать друг друга локтями и широко ему улыбаться.

Дилан машет в ответ.

— Потому что все остальные твои друзья и знакомые либо поржали, либо постебались, либо посоветовали поискать подарок в магазине интимных товаров. А я не смогла сбежать из-за святости семейных уз.

— Точно, — несчастно кивает Дилан и вздрагивает, вспоминая ходящие вверх и вниз брови Колтона, когда он давал ему «пару полезных советов», которые начинались с фразы: «Бро, ты уже совершеннолетний мальчик, так что внимай».

— Ой, смотри, какие милые трусы. Давай купим Тайлеру их!

— Ты помнишь определения «платоническая» и «гетеросексуальная»? Мне казалось, что в самом начале я произнёс их довольно отчётливо.

— О, Боже, Дилан, представь на минуту, что ты Стайлз.

— Раз, — говорит Дилан.

— Зануда, — отзывается она. — Я напишу всем, какой ты на самом деле зануда, когда дело касается чувств.

Дилан вздыхает, закрывает глаза и считает до десяти.

— Ой, а вот просто очаровательный костюм большого серого волка. Оденешься зайчиком и подаришь.

— Твой лимит шуток исчерпан.

— Зану-у-уда.

Дилан вздыхает ещё раз, не открывает глаза, достаёт телефон и жмёт на четвёрку, набирая номер того Тайлера, у которого не будет дня рождения послезавтра.

— Чувак, мне очень, очень нужна твоя помощь.

*

— Не, а чем тебе идея с трусами не понравилась? — спрашивает Тайлер, и Дилан осознаёт всю жестокость бытия.

Дилан практически чувствует себя Стайлзом.

Что явно не очень хорошо для его психики.

— Никаких трусов, — выдавливает он.

— Вот! Следуй этому принципу на вечеринке и…

— Сестрёнка?

— Эм… да?

— Заткнись. Иначе я буду назначать штрафные очки.

— Тайлер, мой брат злой, — канючит она, повиснув на Пози.

— Это всё любовь, малышка.

— Да блядь, — Дилан прячет лицо в ладони. — Почему меня все троллят? Это неправильно, так нельзя, это моя роль.

— Вселенная мстит тебе, — переглянувшись, хором выдают они с Тайлером и заходятся в зловещем хохоте.

— Придурки, — вздыхает Дилан.

*

Дилан, которого отправили за мороженым (младшие сёстры — это зло в чистом виде), выворачивает из-за угла и едва не спотыкается.

— Вашу ж мать. Что вы тут делаете?

Колтон и Дэниэл одинаково ухмыляются.

— Спешим на помощь, — говорит Колтон. — Мы же… стая!

— Дэниэл предложил просто надеть на тебя бантик, — со смехом выдаёт Тайлер.

— Я тут где-то видел арбалет, — предупреждает Дилан. — Сейчас куплю и предложу Кристал потренироваться на живых мишенях.

— Ты не успеешь, — логично отзывается его сестрёнка. — Их трое, а ты один.

— Мы семья, ты обязана мне помочь, — Дилан поднимает вверх указательный палец и старается походить на отца.

— А кто, по-твоему, будет снимать видео на ю-тьюб? — вскидывает она брови.

И Дилан понимает, что больше сочувствия он сейчас получит от случайных прохожих.

*

— А что, прикольные трусы, — ухмыляется Колтон.

— Ты их купила?!

Дилан вырывает из его рук упаковку и трясёт перед носом сестры. Та морщится.

— На всякий случай, если больше ничего не найдём.

— Спокойно, чувак, — Тайлер хлопает его по плечу. — Если что, отдадим их Джеффу для реквизита на следующий сезон.

— То-то Джефф обрадуется, — согласно кивает Дэниэл. — Они прекрасно вписываются в образ Дерека.

— Помощь. Вы пришли, чтобы оказать мне помощь!

— Но мы не обещали при этом тебя не стебать, друг, — говорит Колтон.

— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы вы перестали?

— Боюсь, что ты на такое не пойдёшь.

Дилан сглатывает и отступает на шаг, потому что его друзья слишком уж вошли в образы плотоядных оборотней.

— Окей. Можете стебаться, но, по крайней мере, помогайте при этом.

— Договорились.

*

— Подари ему щенка хаски.

— Недельный отдых в пляжном домике.

— Себя.

Дилан мрачно смотрит на Колтона, тот отвечает сияющей улыбкой.

— Новые часы.

— Набор фокусника. Что вы так смотрите? Это же Тайлер, три к одному, что ему понравится.

— Сертификат на прыжок с парашютом.

— Себя.

Дилан мрачно смотрит на Дэниэла, тот отвечает сияющей улыбкой.

— Подари щенка и назови его Хейлом.

— Романтический ужин.

— Бейсбольную форму с надписью «альфа» на спине.

— Познакомь меня с его братом.

Дилан негодующе смотрит на сестру, а та показывает ему язык вместо ответа.

— Билеты на концерт.

— Билеты на игру.

— Себя!

— Да вы задолбали!

*

В конце концов, Дилан просто сбегает под шумок, когда компания его безумных друзей начинает обсуждать понравится ли Тайлеру удав, ведь он сможет пугать им Дилана.

Он выходит из торгового центра и достаёт телефон, нажимая на двойку.

— Дилан?

— Привет, чувак, просто хотел сказать, что можешь ждать от меня в подарок либо ничего, либо задушенные тушки половины нашего актёрского состава.

Тайлер смеётся, а потом деловито спрашивает:

— Посоветовать тебе таксидермиста? 

Дилан улыбается и чувствует, будто с его плеч падает скала.

— Ну, на крайний случай у меня ещё, конечно, есть вариант с трусами с надписью «альфа-мэн». Но от телефона опытного таксидермиста я не откажусь. На всякий случай.

— Разве подарок не должен быть сюрпризом? — насмешливо спрашивает Тайлер.

— Чувак, тебе будет двадцать пять. Разве к этому времени тебе уже не передарили все тупые подарки в мире?

— Можешь принести пустую коробку, — фыркает Тайлер. — А я всем расскажу, что круче подарка мне ещё никто не дарил.

— О. А вот этого не нужно, — почти умоляет Дилан. 

— Почему? — удивляется Тайлер.

Ну, конечно, к нему-то не пристают с шуточками. Да и аккаунта на тумблере у него нет. Так что, если не считать вопросов фанатов и наставлений Джеффа о том, что этим самым фанатам нужно, вся шумиха проходит мимо него.

— Этим ты подтвердишь их теорию, что я подарил тебе себя.

Тайлер пару секунд молчит, а потом говорит:

— Тогда есть два варианта. Первый скучный, а смысл второго в том, что мы дадим всем реальный повод так думать.

— Э… — Дилан едва не врезается в чужую машину от удивления. — Ты так позвал меня на свидание?

— Если хочешь.

— Окей, — говорит Дилан. — Можешь считать это подарком.

— Окей, — в тон ему отзывается Тайлер. — Не опаздывай.


End file.
